A drywall mud applicator wheelless control tube is provided. The drywall mud applicator wheelless control tube has a plastic component (in an embodiment) having a rubber o-ring or spring which provides pressure to a slanted cylindrical ledge protrusion which allows the control tube to slide up and down a main mud applicator tube without the need for wheels on the control tube. As a result, the wheelless control tube increases the sliding and smoothness of the control tube as it slides over the main mud applicator tube.
Drywall mud applicators having interior components have been invented in the past. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,902,451 to O'Mara discloses an applicator for applying joint compound or mud to wallboard having six embodiments with a head, a mud outlet and a mud hose. The applicator has a handle and a control valve for controlling the flow of mud. Each embodiment also has a screed on the head above the mud outlet which extends beyond the end of the head. The screed smoothes down the mud applied to the wall and wipes away any excess mud. The first embodiment has a fan-shaped head with baffles to define multiple flow ports. The second and third embodiments have a rectangular head and a pair of retractable corner stops which align the mud outlets flush with the corners of drywall sections. The third embodiment adds a dispersion mechanism for varying the width of the outlet. The fourth embodiment of the applicator has a wedge-shaped head and a V-shaped screed with flow ports in the sidewalls that are designed to apply mud to right-angled corners. The control valve of the final embodiment has a cylindrical core with a slot which selectively aligns with a slot in the mud chamber. The control valve is operated by a spring-biased lever which contacts the wall. The lever has a pair of arms and a wheel on each arm. The arms extend from an outer edge of the control valve past the mud outlet to automatically open flow when the head is pressed against the wall.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 5,545,287 to Carlson discloses a tool for finishing joints at flat surfaces or corners of wallboard walls after adhesive and tape have been applied are attached to the applicator tool by a rotatable yoke connection near the roller of the applicator so that the finishing tool will follow the applicator tool. The finishing tool includes a roller rotatable about an axle for embedding tape into the adhesive. Frame structure rotatably supported on the roller axle is provided with trowel means having a working surface moving parallel to the wallboard surface and placed close to the roller, at least on the sides, to spread adhesive pressed from under the tape back over the tape. Finishing means attached to the frame structure to follow the trowel collects the excess adhesive and distributes it in a smooth surface generally in the plane of the wallboard, filling in any voids left by trowel action. A cylindrical roller is used for joints in flat wallboard. A finishing tool having a complex roller having a base-to-base dual right frustoconcial form with an axle on the common axes of the cones and conical surfaces meeting at an angle of no more than 90.degree is used in the corner.
However, these drywall mud applicators do not provide a drywall mud applicator having a wheeless control tube which is easy to use, efficient and inexpensive as is disclosed in the present application.